Alesander Lake
Alesander Lake was the firstborn son of House Lake, the minor lords of Long Lake sworn to House Umber and bannermen of House Bolton. He was the Master-at-Arms of the Last Hearth. He died in battle at 70 years old. Biography Alesander had always admired Eddard Stark. He dreamed of following in his footsteps, to become a man of great honor, loyalty, and respect. From a young age, he trained under his father with swords and bows. He grew up close to his brothers and sisters, until tragedy struck. Lady Lake died during a harsh winter and changed the family's fate forever. Her husband refused to remarry and became a recluse within his keep. Their youngest son Sebastion joined the Night's Watch after an undisclosed crime. Their elder daughter Barbara committed suicide at 15 years old. By the time he was 18, Alesander was the head of his family. His dreams of knighthood were gone. In his 23rd year he married Daenerys Mollen, who bore him a daughter the following year. Their second child put her life at risk and died after four months in his mother's womb. Alesander was a formidable warrior, winning many tourneys and defeating many bandits. He was called to be the Master-at-Arms for Last Hearth by Jon Umber and promptly answered with his wife and child. Timeline * 334 AC, 10th Moon - Alesander Lake is born * 350 AC, 4th Moon - Sansa Lake dies * 350 AC, 8th Moon - Wallace Lake joins the Night's Watch * 351 AC, 4th Moon - Barbara Lake commits suicide * 358 AC, 6th Moon - Alesander marries Daenerys Mollen * 359 AC, 3rd Moon - Their daughter Daella is born * 360 AC, 5th Moon - Daenerys has a miscarriage * 363 AC, 9th Moon - Alesander becomes the Master-at-Arms of Last Hearth Recent Events * 367 AC, 7th Moon ** A Lady's Duty ** Point Zero * 367 AC, 8th Moon ** Dark Days ** All Unhappy Families * 367 AC, 9th Moon ** A Time for Wolves * 404 AC, 11th Moon ** Epilogue After the burning of the Last Heart by Horren Snow, Alesander and his wife and daughter salvage what is possible from their house. They welcome Lady Yvaine Umber back home http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2qsrlk/a_ladys_duty/cnaj2oa. In response to the state of war in the North, Alesander readies the Umber army. He clashes with a young woman who wants to fight http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2r8kzw/point_zero/. Lady Yvaine is quick to pledge her men to Brandon Stark when he declares himself Lord of the North. Alesander has sex with his wife, dreams of a child murderer, and marches to war http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2sps5p/dark_days/. The host stops at Long Lake, his family's home, where he speaks with his father http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2tkxh5/all_unhappy_families/. Upon arriving at Winterfell, Alesander and Yvaine debate among the war council of the Northern lords. They agree to march with Lord Stark to meet with the Ironborn http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2uh4sf/a_time_for_wolves/. Family * Alesander Lake, His Father, Lord of Long Lake (53) * Sansa Lightfoot, His Mother (317 - 350) ** Alesander Lake, (32) ** Daenerys Mollen, His Wife (30) *** Daella Lake, His Daughter (9) ** Barbara Lake, His Sister (336 - 351) ** Sebastion Lake, His Brother (29) ** Ursa Wull, His Goodsister (22) *** Jeor Lake, His Nephew (4) ** Wallace Lake, His Brother (25) ** Eddara Lake, His Sister (23) Men-at-Arms * Eddard Snow (31) * Rhonda (20) * Rickon called "Messy" (16) * Rickon called "Shaggy" (15) NPCs Category:Northerner Category:House Lake